SI YO FUERA UN CHICO
by Yuls
Summary: Una historia de amor con final trágico por la incomprensión de la sociedad, tal vez si yo fuera un chico... Este Fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "Firts Generation: The story before books"


**Nota de la aurora:**

"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de autoría de J.K. Rowling, sólo los presto, para escribir esta historia paralela a los libros."

"La canción en la que mi inspiro es interpretada por Beyoncé, y los derechos de autor corresponden a Toby Gad, BC Jean"

Este Fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "Firts Generation: The story before books"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO. – SI YO FUERA UN CHICO**

* * *

_**Si yo fuera un chico**_

_**Se que podría saber**_

_**Comprende mucho mejor **_

_**Lo que es amar a una mujer...**_

* * *

Sintiendo como mi corazón fue arrancado de mi cuerpo, al ver el disfrute cruel de un pueblo al que tiempo atrás pertenecía; si lo admito nací en cuna de oro, nunca experimente la pobreza, la necesidad, siempre tuve comida, todos mis caprichos fueron cumplidos con sólo pedirlo, con el costo de un vestido mío una familia humilde hubiera vivido con soltura por un año completo, tal vez ese fue uno de mis errores puesto que alguna vez intenté ayudar a unos niños y sin querer éstos fueron castigados, acarreándome un odio.

Hoy vio las carcajadas en el rostro del pueblo, cómo si esperasen ver sangre azul brotar de nuestros cuerpos al darnos muerte, esa sangre de la cual nos vanagloriábamos en presumir. Tal vez haya nacido en la clase alta, vividos sin carencias, pero mi muerte no es por el odio a la nobleza francesa, mi muerte y la de mi amada, nuestras muertes se deben a la incomprensión, al odio y la idea equivocada del amor.

Sin poder evitarlo todo lo vivido junto al amor de mi vida se proyecta ante mis ojos, alejándome momentáneamente del sufrimiento.

Tenía diecisiete ojos cuando la vi por primera vez, en una de tantas celebraciones de la alta sociedad francesa a la que mi familia pertenece, una fiesta organizada por mi padre el actual Duque Delacour; fastidiada de la rutina establecida para la celebración, vague saludando a todas las personas importantes, así como platique el tiempo necesaria para decirse de mis buenos modales, ya cuando faltaban como diez minutos para la media noche y la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, unos debido a los cierres de importantes negocios, otros por estar bastante achispados, un nuevo grupo de personas entraron a salón, a mi parecer distinguí tres hombres mayores y cuatro mujeres, tres de ellas rondaban los cuarenta años y una menuda adolescentes, mi padre como gran anfitrión fue a su encuentro y cómo el protocolo mandaba saludó a los recién llegados, atraída por los desconocidos me acerque y pude escuchar a mi padre hablar con uno a quien llamó Lord Granger un hombre maduro, de cabello castaño oscuro y una elegante barba de candado, colgada del brazo una mujer aparentemente más joven que las otras señoras, reía cual tonta a los comentarios de mi padre y eso me enfureció que acaso esa tonta mujer no sabía que mi padre era un hombre casado y muy feliz, cuando la vista de los recién llegados se centró en mí, me arrepentí de mi atrevimiento repentino y sin amedrentarme y con mi máscara de joven de alta clase los salude dejando relucir mi fina educación. Después Lord Granger extendió su mano derecha para a llamar a la misteriosa joven y la que presentaron como Miss Hermione Granger una tímida chica dos años menor que yo, de largo y rizado cabellos unos tonos más claros de su padre más su características sobresaliente radica en sus ojos color chocolate, tan expresivos.

Después nuestro padres con sus pláticas de negocios nos hicieron a un lado, para mí era algo normal, en cambio Hermione entristeció al momento y no supe porque en ese momento me sentí triste. El resto de la noche traté de que la castaña se sintiera mejor y puedo decir que más de una sonrisa logré sacarle. Por extraño mis padres alojaron a la pequeña familia Granger, por una semana y a hurtadillas cuando nuestro padres se reunían en el despacho alcancé a escuchar trozos de la vida de Hermione, y de igual forma intentaba pasar tiempo con la hermética inglesa. Así pasaban los días y por más intentó no podía lograr entablar una plática con más de cincuenta palabras con la Granger menor.

El día antes de la partida de los Granger, mi padre organizó una cena íntima, únicamente nuestras familias, comida y bebida al por mayor sin embargo los ojos de Hermione nunca se apartaron de su madrastra, ya siendo la hora de terminar el festín Lord Granger con la autorización de mi padre brindó por el próximo nacimiento del que esperaba fuera su heredero varón, de inmediato los siempre cálidos ojos cafés adquirieron un aire melancólico combinado con el brillo de las lágrimas, que nunca brotaron de sus ojos, como todos los presentes felicitó a los futuros padres. Ese noche me escabullí de mi habitación y la asignada a la castaña y cuando estaba por golpear la puerta escuche una plática que me horrorizó o más bien los gritos furiosos de la castaña, reclamando a su padre por su proceder, yo no supe que pensar pues que un hombre que pierde a su esposa de más de veinticinco años, se casa y ahora esté esperando un hijo en menos de seis meses, dios era horroroso, más la frialdad de las palabras de Hermione me enfrió la sangre "sabes, agradezco ser mujer, pues el día en que me case no tendré que llevar el apellido Granger nunca más, anda ve con tu mujer y tu futuro hijo, pues ellos son tu familia, yo morí junto con mi madre, ahora vete que no te quiero ver de nuevo", en ese momento al escuchar a la castaña me dieron unas tremendas ganas de entrar y consolarla, sabía lo roto de su corazón, oculta entre las sombras vislumbre como Lord Granger cabizbajo abandonó el cuarto ocupado por su hija. Cuando esa misma noche regresé a mi habitación, después de debatir entre visitar a la castaña o dejarla estar sola para que se tranquilizara, me decidí por la segunda opción.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno nadie hablaba todos estábamos serios, para mi sorpresa Lord Granger pidió a mi padre que su hija permaneciera por tiempo indefinido como un huésped a lo cual mi padre accedió, Hermione no hizo intento de replicar; al atardecer el matrimonio Granger se fue de la mansión y Hermione no hizo intento de despedirse, acción que me llenó de orgullo.

Con el pasar de los días Hermione de aparecía a la hora de las comidas, como dictan las normas morales y de buenas costumbres, fuera de eso la pasaba encerrada en su habitación, aun con ese comportamiento tan osco, la castaña me seguía atrayendo. Cada día me preguntaba en que se entretenía, mi curiosidad se vio saciada una noche de insomnio cuando una noche de la tercera semana de estar alojada la castaña en mi casa, al chocar con ella, después ve aventurarme a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia, ella salía de la biblioteca con una torre de libros cargada en sus fuertes brazos, cubierta por la oscuridad me quedé observando su andar lento, y la pequeña porción de piel visible de su estómago visible por su extraña pijama de camisa y pantalones, una pijama más para hombre.

A partir de ese día hice todo lo posible por acercarme a la escurridiza castaña que brillantemente bloqueaba mis esfuerzos, pero si de algo nos enorgullecemos los Delacour es por nuestra tenacidad, aparte de tener la ventaja de conocer todos los rincones de la casa, así que buscaba cualquier momento para toparme con nuestra invitada, los primeros intentos Hermione los consideró coincidencias, pronto descubrió mi plan y no tan contenta me confrontó y de ahí nació una muy bella amistad ya que Hermione necesitaba una persona con quien hablar y desahogarse, yo escuche por horas la historia de su vida y con ella lloré en los momentos trágicos.

Ya una vez siendo amigas nos volvimos inseparables, traté de integrar a Hermione con mi círculo de amigas, aunque no resultó tan bien como lo esperaba, pues como siempre la castaña se mostraba osca, y me parecía extraño que sólo conmigo se comportara diferente y a la vez me sentía honrada por ser de las pocas personas a quien dejara acercarse. Con el tiempo fui descubriendo el funcionar de la castaña, su indiferencia como medida de protección contra el mundo, sin más dejé de intentar combinar mis mundos, por un lado mi lugar en la sociedad francesa y por el otro mi amistad con la chica inglesa.

Pocos días después, mi hermana menor Gabrielle llegó de la Academia para señoritas a la que asistía, tan jovial como siempre e inyectó su positivismo en los habitantes de la mansión, hasta la osca inglesa sonrió más de la cuenta y eso me hizo sentir celos, celos porque mi hermana menor haya logrado algo que en tantas semanas con tanto trabajo he conseguido, a menudo las descubrí caminando por los jardines platicando y riendo a carcajadas, de nueva cuenta las espiaba en las sombras, y me preguntaba ¿Qué tenía Gabrielle? ¿Por qué con ella si ríe?

Una noche mi padre ofreció a la castaña cursar el último año en compañía de Gabrielle y yo rechinaba los dientes de la furia y la tristeza de que mi castaña me abandonara, teniendo en cuenta que la inglesa era menor a mi por poco menor de dos años y con su sed de conocimientos, ya sentía tan lejana a la castaña, sin embargo su respuesta me devolvió el alma al cuerpo, pues amablemente declinó la oferta, argumentando lo avanzado del año escolar y el miedo a no ser capaz de regularizar sus estudios, tal vez mi familia le creyó, en cambio yo vi en sus ojos un extraño brillo de picardía y una minúscula sonrisa dirigida hacía mi y supe que estaba perdida pues el sentimiento que invadió mi pecho causando el aceleramiento de los latidos de mi corazón, pues si en algo coinciden la obras literarios rosas, era en describir cómo se siente el llamado del amor.

Tuve miedo y comencé a rehuir a la inglesa como si tuviera peste e intenté por todo eliminar los crecientes sentimientos hacia esa mujer, pues no decía su nombre salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario, para esa época un movimiento revolucionario comenzó a sonar en mi país, nosotros los hijos de la clase alta no le dimos la importancia debida, sobre todo las mujeres quienes fuimos educadas para ser un adorno del marido y perfectas anfitrionas, unas fuimos más afortunadas como mi hermana y yo, al acceder a clases particulares de negocios y política.

Así transcurrió un mes, entre ocultarme en las muchas habitaciones de la mansión y mi incursión en las fiestas y reuniones entre la alta sociedad, las propuestas de hombres jóvenes que intentaban cortejar a la hija del Duque Delacour, prominente hombre de negocios emparentado con los reyes. Alagada me dejé llevar al glamuroso mundo las fiestas, y con eso me alejaba de mi hogar y de la permanente visitante hospedada, me volví una mujer frívola, una mujer quien vivía para ser alagada. En tanto enterré los extraños sentimientos hacía aquella mujer.

En reciprocidad por las muchas invitaciones, rogué a mi padre por que fuéramos anfitriones y de nueva cuenta la mansión Delacour brilló, al abrir sus puertas a la llamada fiesta del año, donde la comida y la bebida se sirvieron al por mayor, la música de la orquesta me siguió por toda la noche, bailé con todo joven y no tan joven, y como si fuera un recuerdo latente un extranjero ingles llegó, en esta ocasión, no fue Lord Granger con su esposa, sino un joven, apuesto y recién nombrado Lord, a la prematura muerte de sus padres, un hombre joven, alto y gallardo de anchas espaldas, de tez clara e indomable cabello negro, con brillantes ojos verdes, las mujeres suspiraron encantadas de tener a un buen partido, las jóvenes solteras y una que otra no tan joven viuda lo arrinconaron de buenas a primeras, más el hombre no caso le hizo al comportamiento descarado con que se insinuaban, su rostro permaneció serio hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mi o eso fue lo que creí, una brillante sonrisa se asomó en sus labios mostrando unos perfectos y cuidados dientes, haciendo a un lado a circulo de mujeres que lo rodeaban, emprendió camino a mi encuentro, una vez más reí al saberme mejor que las ofrecidas y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que pasó de largo sin dirigirme una mirada, sorprendida me di la vuelta para ver quién me había robado se el centro de atención en mi fiesta, cuando la imagen que mi ojos vieron me rompió algo en mi interior, Hermione reía sin preocupaciones con una carcajada sincera el brazos de extraño hombre, que por boca de la castaña escuché ser llamado Harry Potter, el resto de la noche la pareja no se separo, platicaban, bailaban, bebían y reina por cualquier cosa, yo no supe hasta más tarde a quien atribuirle los celos que sentía. Esa madrugada lloré de impotencia, rabia y celos, estaba celosa de lo bien que se veían Hermione y Harry como pareja, de lo que yo nunca tendría.

Al día siguiente me desperté ya entrada la tarde, y no quise presentarme ante mi familia, me recluí en mi soledad, examiné a profundidad los hechos con mente fría y calculadora, dándome cuenta de que Hermione era la causante de mis males y desgracias, por ello he llorado más que en toda mi vida.

Al día siguiente, con una entereza falsa me presenté ante mi familia, más la castaña no se encontraba y me extrañó su ausencia, un muy pequeña parte de mente esperaba nunca más verla, pero cuando momentos después la vi entrando muy feliz con la mano cogida por el pomposo Lord Potter, los odie por ser felices cuando yo me sentía fatal. Con el pasar de los días Lord odioso Potter frecuentaba la casa y yo me deprimía, abandoné mi ajetreada vida social y me recluí en las sombras y como un criminal los asechaba, me retraía de todos y de todos, hasta que un día mí suplica fue escuchada y Lord Potter regresó a Inglaterra sólo porque Hermione decidió permanecer en Francia.

Cuando el comportamiento de la inglesa regresó al hermetismo inicial, yo puede aguantarme más y la confronte, nos gritamos todos nuestras frustraciones y segundos después nos estábamos besando con ímpetu, sin importarnos quien nos viera y esa tarde fue el inicio de la etapa más hermosa de mi vida, todavía recuerdo el sabor de los labios de la castaña sobre los míos, unos labios a los que me volví adicta.

A partir de ese día comenzamos una extraña relación, de día y ante la vista de todos nos tratábamos de manera formal, sin mirarnos a los ojos, más al cobijo de la oscuridad y sin la mirada de ojos curiosos no podíamos separarnos, nos devoramos entre besos, nuestros cuerpos se necesitaban, al igual que nuestros corazones, muchas noches nos desvelábamos hablando de nuestras vidas y sueños, sin saber que nos enamorábamos.

Las disputas y los descontentos entre los habitantes más pobres de Francia aumentaban, las revueltas y guerrillas cobraban fuerza y vidas de inocentes y no tan inocentes por igual, el hambre, la muerte, el desespero, inundaba una poderosa nación, sin embargo nosotros los hijos de los nobles no sabíamos nada, ni nos importaba.

La necesidad de estar con Hermione me carcomía el alma, cada vez que escuchaba su nombre sonreía, cuando la veía ante mi corazón se aceleraba, más a ese sentimiento no todavía sin querer nombrar crecía al igual que nuestro vinculo. Ya las noches no nos alcanzaban, pues de día la besaba y ella a mí, huíamos a los jardines en busca de privacidad, mis padres notaban un comportamiento extraño en nosotras pero lo atribuían a los cambios de la juventud.

Un día no pude más que pedirle que se mi novia, me arrodille como si fuera un chico y le hablé con el corazón en mano desnudando mi alma, y entregándole mi corazón, sin restricciones, pues en nuestro mundo el amor lo podía todo, ella brinco a mis brazos abierto y me recibió con un besos, un beso que me supo diferente, ahora ella era mía, solo mía, así como yo era suya.

Días después de tener novia, mi felicidad era visible por todos, más mi padre se veía decaído y envejecido, eso me extrañó y lo cuestioné, él me contestó que eran problemas de hombres, y se fue, eso me entristeció ya que mi padre siempre me adentraba en sus negocios y preocupaciones, sin embargo al estar Hermione en la misma habitación olvidaba todo.

Los meses transcurrían y un día una carta de Londres llegó a la mansión y entré en pánico, al pensar que Hermione se irían dejos de mí. Vi como mi castaña leía y huía de la sala con lágrimas en los ojos, quise seguirla y confortarla pero mi madre me lo impidió. El resto de la tarde estuve intranquila porque Hermione no regresó y por primera vez falto a una de nuestras citas en el jardín. Con la noche como mi compañera irrumpí en su habitación y me la encontré en posición fetal sobre la cama, por instinto me acerqué con sutileza y la abracé ella se despertó y me miró a los ojos, en ellos observé la tristeza y temí lo peor. Ella intentó sonreír pero fue más una mueca triste la que sus labios formaron. La abracé y coloqué su cabeza cerca de mi corazón para reconformártela, mucho tiempo después me contó que la carta recibida la envió su padre para relatarle las buenas nuevas del nacimiento de su primogénito. Ese día comprendí el daño profundo de mi novia.

Los siguientes días Hermione me rehuía, se centró en su dolor olvidando que su dolor era mi dolor, yo trataba de comprenderla y darle su espacio; harta de su comportamiento la confronté y nos peleamos horrible más nuestra reconciliación su pasional, nuestra primera pelea la afrontamos bien.

El día de nuestro primer aniversario Hermione y yo nos fuimos de picnic a nuestro lugar favorito en el jardín, como muchas veces antes almorzamos y brindamos por nuestra relación, más lo diferente fue que esa día avanzamos un gran paso en nuestra relación ya que hicimos el amor, ese día me maravillé de la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo, al principio fuimos torpes en nuestras caricias y besos, ambas sonrojadas recorrimos el cuerpo de la otra, sentimos placer en complacer a la otra, saciadas de nuestra primera experiencia sexual reposamos abrazadas, cobijadas por la sombra de un viejo árbol. Ya era tarde cuando regresamos a la mansión, a mis padres no los veía mucho, algo preocupante ya que nuestra familia priorizaba la unión ante todo. Felices de no responder preguntas indiscretas e incómodas, nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones no sin antes despedirnos con unos besos de hasta pronto.

Días después, era complicado no poder exteriorizar nuestro amor, a veces por el personal de servicio o por mi propia familia, más los pequeños besos robados ahora eran insuficientes, pues después de disfrutar las mieles de la máxima expresión de amor físico. Cada día nos hacíamos menos prudentes y aprovechábamos cualquier oportunidad para explorar nuestros cuerpos en cualquier oportunidad. Una noche al regresar a mi habitación posteriormente de hacerle el amor a mi novia, al pasar por el despacho de mi padre escuché una conversación sobre una posible revolución y me preocupé más cuando al día siguiente vi a Hermione sonriéndome olvidé la plática de mis padres con sus voces llenas de miedo. Y ese fue mi gran error, un error que hoy me cuesta la cabeza.

Una sonora dolorosa bofetada me regresa a la realidad, trato de no mirar el cuerpo de mi novia y me enfoco en los miserables que ven una ejecución como un circo divertidos por el dolor ajeno, siento furia y odio por arrebatarme todo, como puedo contengo las lágrimas, no les daré ese triunfo, a pesar de todo no lloraré, seré fuerte y valiente porque soy Fleur Delacour.

Trato de evocar otra ronda de buenos recuerdos, ya que los sádicos gozan con mi sufrir, me hacen ver cómo le dan muerte a mi familia. Mi mente accede a otros recuerdos de una época feliz. Me veo abrazada y sin preocupaciones al cuerpo de Hermione, la veo dormir tranquila y sin preocupaciones que ensombrezcan su semblante, es un ángel, mi ángel y de nadie más. Cada día la amo más, si es posible y sé que ella me ama con la misma intensidad. Con otro golpe me hacen regresar de mi ensoñación. Ahora soy yo la siguiente a darle muerte a causa de la Revolución Francesa, tal vez quieran hacer pasar mi muerte como parte de la abolición de la monarquía, pero yo sé que mi muerte es una muerte de incomprensión entre el amor entre dos mujeres, ya que cuando derribaron la seguridad de la mansión Delacour, Hermione y yo estábamos en nuestro Jardín haciendo el amor, cuando los revolucionaria revisaban, destruían y saqueaban mi casa, nosotras alcanzábamos el clímax, y cuando ellos nos encontraron yo le declaraba mi amor.

Hoy afronto mi destino con la cabeza en alto. Sin embargo mi mente me juega una mala pasada y piensa que _**"si yo fuera un chico, se que podría saber, comprende mucho mejor lo que es amar a una mujer**_" en esta época tan retrógrada donde amar una mujer es un pecado de muerte, sólo si yo fuera un chico, sólo por una vez, hubiera tenido mi final feliz con la mujer de mi vida. Con la cabeza en alto mi dispongo a morir, sabiendo que amé como no muchos pueden presumir. Tl vez en otra época nos podremos juntas y ser felices y ruego implorando una oportunidad para amarnos. Te amo Hermione pienso en mi último aliento de vida.


End file.
